They Shoot Dogs, Don't They? (Baloo
"They Shoot Dogs Don't They?" is The 60th and final episode of ''Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers''. It will appear on YouTube in the future. Plot: A carrier pigeon stops at the Ranger Headquarters with a postcard from Lady Kluck. The card reads: "Hello, my little darlings. I'm filming on location in a foreign country. You must come at once! I'm in extreme danger! HELP! They're trying to kill me! Signed, Lady Kluck star of stage, screen, and an occasional dog food commercial." Little John discounts it, since Lady Kluck only lost her tap shoes the last time she was in trouble. But Baloo points out that it ended up being a big case. Little John agrees to go, but hopes that the group doesn't end up in a wild poodle chase. On a boat crafted by Rebecca, the Rangers sail down a river to a country called Taxidermia. Once the group crosses the border, Rebecca mentions how she no longer hears any birds. Little John states that this is because they have legal hunting in Taxidermia all year around, and because of this, the animals in the country are afraid to make any sound. He also mentions that the hunting season changes by the hour. Little John's point is made quite clear when they see Wild Percival C McLeach, the world's "best hunter", chasing after a turtle. At the studio, Lady Kluck is performing for a dog food commercial along with the penguins who were rescued from Dr. Drakken. Suddenly, the prop can of dog food at the top of the staircase topples over, forcing Lady Kluck to flee in terror. Baloo and Yogi swing on a rope, and Lady Kluck grabs hold just before the can gets close to rolling over her. The Rangers realize Lady Kluck wasn't kidding when she said that someone was trying to kill her. When Rebecca asks who'd do such a thing, Lady Kluck's stand-in, Gilda, comes along asking the actress if she's okay. Lady Kluck introduces the Rangers to Gilda, whereupon the director calls her for another take. In the dressing room, Lady Kluck tells the Rangers about how Gilda is trying to off her and take her place. Little John believes that there's no way Gilda would do such a thing and that the incident on stage was merely an accident. Lady Kluck tells Little John that this was no accident, and neither were the other incidents that happened before. She recalls the day that Gilda introduced herself to Lady Kluck, stating that she had been a fan for a long time and hoped to be as talented as Lady Kluck. But Kluck stated that what she was only came around once in a lifetime. After putting on her collar and started for the show, Kluck realized she was trapped due to the fact that a bunch of heavy objects had been placed in front of the door. She figured Gilda was responsible, since she was the last one to leave. Then Kluck recounts how she was doing a dog food commercial a few days later. She danced to the top of the prop can of dog food when she got a painful shock due to the fact that someone had electrified the can. As Lady Kluck was carried out on a stretcher, she grew suspicious of Gilda, since she had been so eager to stand in while the big star herself recovered. Little John still believes that this was all a big set up, but Rebecca says that the Rangers had to find out if Gilda has been up to something -- which she indeed has. Unbeknownst to any of them, Gilda has been eavesdropping on their conversations. Seeing an opportunity, Gilda attaches one end of a rope to Lady Kluck's trailer and the other to the bumper of a parked truck. When the truck takes off, it ends up taking Gilda's trailer along with it. Lady Kluck and Fievel glance out the window to see Gilda waving goodbye in a cold, cruel manner. Lady Kluck's suspicions are confirmed as the truck drives away. The security officer calls for help after seeing Lady Kluck's trailer being pulled out of the studio. Ash manages to untie the rope from the trailer, but it ends up going off the edge of a cliff. The director witnesses the event, thinking Lady Kluck is gone forever. But Gilda shows up, disguised as Lady Kluck, and the director drives her back to the studio, not knowing he's really driving the stand-in. Once Lady Kluck and the Rangers make it back to the studio, they find that everyone has already left. The commercial shoot is done, and now everyone has left for the airport. Lady Kluck and the Rangers arrive as the plane prepares for takeoff. Inside the plane, Gilda is practicing the acceptance speech while scheming, when Lady Kluck enters the room. The two dogs get into a fight. Little John tries reasoning, but decides that if he can't break up the fighting, he might as well join in. During the fight, Gilda opens the plane door and Lady Kluck and Little John tumble out, leaving the rest of the Rangers behind as the plane takes off. Lady Kluck suggests that they try and catch the next plane out of Taxidermia, but Little John tells her it was the next plane and they're stranded. Suddenly, Wild Percival C McLeach appears and starts shooting at them, as it turns out to be Dog Season at the moment. Little John tells Kluck that McLeach doesn't care if she's a star and will shoot her none the wiser. The dog and mouse make it all the way to the boat and set sail on the river out of the country. Meanwhile,Lady Kluck's plane lands at the airport and Gilda gets off, in disguise. The director proclaims that she is excited and wants to be excused because she has to get ready for the ceremony. Inside the plane, a flight attendant is tidying up when she discovers the Rangers inside the baggage compartment and runs off screaming in disgust. The Rangers are not amused about Gilda locking them up and pursue her. Back in Taxidermia, Little John stops for a cheese break. An impatient Lady Kluck though, is more concerned about getting home and getting the Lassie award, and decides to take over the ship in spite of Monty's safety concerns. When they come to a fork in the river, Lady Kluck turns right out of habit.Little John tells Lady Kluck she's made a terrible mistake, as they are now on the Amazing River, which no one has ever survived. Wild McLeach shows up again, in a motorboat with more guns than the average warship. Unable to turn back, the dog and mouse lose the crazy Poacher (who gets launched in the air and lands in a tree) but end up going over a waterfall. Lady Kluck and Little John are washed ashore. The boat survives too, but it's in need of fixing, which isn't one of Little John's skills. Kluck starts sobbing at the thought of being unable to get home for the ceremony and disappointing all her fans. Fed up with Kluck's whining, Little John decides to fix the boat, although he's not as skilled as Rebecca. Since the motor is shot, Little John says that he and Lady Kluck will have to paddle their way out -- something Kluck isn't accustomed to. Just as the dog and mouse are getting closer to the border, Wild Alameda Slim shows up once again in his motorboat. Little John doesn't think they'll be able to outrun the crazy hunter, but Lady Kluck comes up with an idea to fool McLeach -- an act from one of her films. As a shot is fired, Kluck starts doing the "faking dead", which Little John criticizes as she lets herself fall into the river. When Wild McLeach fishes Lady Kluck out of the water, she suddenly snaps to and takes a bite out of the Poacher's pants, sending him swimming down the river. Little John confesses to Kluck that he's been a fan and has seen the film in question as they cross the border leading out of Taxidermia. By this time, the rest of the Rangers have reached Lady Kluck's mansion. Fievel lowers a curtain from an open window, and the Rangers scale it. Baloo spots Gilda's pink wig and decide to take it so she won't be able to disguise herself. While Gilda is trying to decide on which of the many collars on the shelves to wear, the Rangers make off with the wig. Alas, Georgette catches them in the act and captures them before they can escape. At the Seventh Annual Lassie Awards, the host announces Lady Kluck as the winner. The Rangers have arrived too late, as Gilda is already there and goes onstage. Just as Gilda is beginning the acceptance speech, Kluck comes out from behind the curtain, shocking the audience. The girls start fighting over the award. Kluck slaps Gilda in the face and removes the disguise, making the stand-in run off the stage in shame. Kluck then gives her speech, giving special thanks to Little John. Of course, L.J is rather upset that Kluck hasn't been able to get his name right. Cast: *Chip - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Dale - Yogi Bear *Gadget Hackwrench - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Monterey Jack - Little John (Robin Hood) *Zipper - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Canina La Fur - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Zsa Zsa Labrador - Gilda (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Wild Bill Hiccup - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) Trivia: *This is the series finale of Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers. *That the next future show is TaleSpin (TheBluesRockz Style). Gallery: Baloo in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Baloo as Chip Yogi Bear in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Yogi Bear as Dale Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Gadget Hackwrench Little John-0.jpg|Little John as Monterey Jack Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Zipper Lady_Kluck_Playing_Badmiton.jpg|Lady Kluck as Canina La Fur Gilda.png|Gilda as Zsa Zsa Labrador McLeach.jpg|McLeach as Wild Bill Hiccup Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes